


Peices of death

by TheOneFan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Angst, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneFan/pseuds/TheOneFan
Summary: He dies a lot but someone wakes him back to reality
Relationships: Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Nebula & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Peices of death

**Author's Note:**

> Light angst people

As the little stark walks out of the abandoned wherehouse, hearing sirens before he passes out he thinks, i am anthony edward stark, 6 years old. Stark men can handle this! He exclaimed to no one but himself as he let the darkness engulf him to which he thought was his end

"Oh bambino, you'll get through this" her love woke him

The now teenager got kidnapped once more, being 14 years old he thinks he can handle so much but his dream reality crumbles down with the kidnappers breaking almost every bone in his body. He does cry, he sleeps. Hopefully forever this time

"Young sir, hold still do not leave me" his fatherly concern woke him

He gets kidnapped more and each time he wants to rest, forever. But faith had other plans for his dear life.

His family's love woke him

He was 21 when howard, maria and jarvis all died in that car accident. He drinks, drinks himself to bed or to the hospital whispering "i'll be with you again" but obadiah had use for him, so he can't die right now, soon.

"Tones, hang tight. Don't you dare die on me" his brotherly cry woke him

He wakes up with a car battery stuck in his chest, they'll kill him, he knows! 3 months. Pain, agony, and torture. Being electricuted and get drowned at the same time isn't fun. In the middle of a session he refuses to cry and weep. This will hopefully be my end

"Don't waste it, don't waste your life stark" his dying wish woke him

He flies the nuke up and up and up. He falls down, down, and down. The other side of the wormhole is a nightmare, god save him. He closes his eyes remembering the love of his life's face as he failed to call her. We won

He hears the roar of the hulk, the loud cry wakes him

He lies there cold inside and out, he knows he can't blame barnes for what hydra did, his actions were idiotic but why did steve lie to him all this time? He can't remember what he was thinking as his view becomes dissy, he failed at trying to stand again and again. He feels his heart get crushed emotionally and physically. The heart who is still healing from both heart break and surgery. There he lies, he sings the song his mom always sings to him, so this is it? The end of tony stark's life. in a cave, which was owned by terrorist. The irony

"Sir, this might hurt" his voice, his son's love wakes him up

He then procceds to get his own blade stuck into him as the wizard gave the stone for his life, please he can't do it anymore, his life is useless. He failed, failed pepper, peter, everyone! Just let him die! he wants this. He doesn't want to continue anymore. End it.

"He did it" the new friendship that sparks gave him hope

The creatures have been defeated, there lies what is left of the avengers compound. people who have not seen the final blow look around glad that it was finally over, they turn again to see a dying man walking towards the nearest rubble, as the man who saved the universe breathes heavily, painfully and sadly. 

people dearest to him gather around. He saved the universe but at what cost? He can't die, he has a daughter. But how can he live when breathing alone pains him? This was his purpose, this is why he got out of that cave. His time with his daughter was borrowed. Tears formed in allies, friends and his family's eyes as they look at him to say goodbye. 

The love of his life had to let him go trying to smile for him one last time. She does not want him to see her cry so she smiles, smile like everything is okay even though it is not, she owes him that. As the final seconds of his life, he sees his wife, the one he promised till death do us apart. The reactor's light fades away as she began to cry. An archer lost alot today he kneels as a sign of respect and as a sign of peace as everyone did the same. It hurts them to say but this was the last time they were going to see his face, remember his smile and how he rants. This is the endgame.

He was finally at peace

Tony stark has no more to live for

**Author's Note:**

> I once again blame the discord server i am in for this


End file.
